Grimoire
Grimoire of the Sorcery Arts is Wisdom's secretary and a member of the Chaos Control Company. He is voiced by Hitoshi Yanai (Japanese) and Jonathan Molinski (English). Appearance Grimoire has long green hair that he ties it with black bandage making his hair shorter that covers his left eye while he wears thick glasses in his right eye, he is a tall man; he wears dark blue suit that is colored green in the bottom of his attire that ends up in a zig zag shape with the exception of both his shoulders which is white on both sides and white circles down to his sleeves on both sides, his suit consists of four sides of small grey arrows from all directions that has green color between them and a grey line straight down. He also wears white gloves and shoes with the same color as his suit with the exception of the outerline being grey. He is always seen smiling. In his Battle Form his green hair shortens and become upward spiky revealing the rest of his glasses; his left eye which is colored green and his right eye is covered with red thick glasses, he now wears grey cloak that darkens in the upper part including fleeces with both sides have green color and a moon crescent shaped green color downward with four green colored diamond shapes between his dark blue suit, with the outerline ends with a grey cut, while the rest of the cloak is greyish pale that is colored purple from the inside, with a space in both sides where he places both of his hands now colored dark blue. The rest of his attire is dark blue including his shoes with only the outerline being grey. Personality Grimoire is shown to be very loyal to Wisdom and carries out all his orders without question. Likewise Wisdom trusts Grimoire in dealing with matters such as Gao Mikado's new Mirage Card. The Chaos Three look down on Grimoire, viewing him as a "mere secretary." When he buddyfights, he keeps his polite and gentlemanly behaviour, though he shows a sadistic side by making his opponent gain life despite them not being able to do anything due to Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic, just so he can continue attacking the opponent, stating the reason is that he enjoys the dialogue between buddyfighers. It is later revealed that Grimoire is actually loyal to the orignal Wisdom and is called Grimoire of the Sorcery Arts, also he will do anything to protect him even telling Wisdom to follow his example and thoughts, though he remains loyal to Wisdom after his defeat. Anime Biography X Grimoire first appears along side Wisdom and assists him as his butler. When Gao and Batzz use the second Mirage Card to create Thunder Emperor's Fangs, he orders Sakate Onigashira to get and destroy the new flag. He then witnesses the Gao's buddyfight against Sakate and the use of Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster!. He analysis this new imapct a problem and proceeds to leave. Gallery Grimore&Gao.png|Grimoire meets Gao Mikado Grimoire 01.png GrimoreInvitation.png GrimoireGroup.png Grimoire.png Grimore.png GrimoreTrueForm.png TrueGrimoire.png TrueGrimoire02.png GrimoreGlasses.png GrimoreNervous.png Grimoire 03.png Grimoire Batlle Form.png|Grimoire in his Battle Form Grimoire Core Deck Case.png Grimoire World of Closed Potential!.png Grimoire with Scholarly Tome of Death, Anetomy.png|Grimoire with Scholarly Tome of Death, Anetomy Grimoire Overkill.png|Grimoire using Overkill Buddyfight Records Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Magic World User Category:Villains